Satellite dish antennas have gained popularity, in part, for their capability to provide TV programming from a number of program sources greater than that available from the local, terrestrial VHF and UHF stations. However, such dish antennas are adapted to receive video signals from satellites disposed in synchronous or stationary orbits about the earth to the exclusion of the locally transmitted VHF and UHF signals. To enable reception of locally transmitted video signals and the locally produced TV programs, it is necessary to also employ antennae that are adapted to receive signals in the VHF and UHF ranges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,336 of Amarilllas et al. relates to a combination of a compact, rectangularly shaped assembly of a reflector or dish with fragmented curved surfaces and a VHF/UHF antenna, which is mounted on the reflector. Further, an amplifier processes the signals from the reflector and its waveguide. The antenna is mounted on the periphery of the reflector and its cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,336 of Shoemaker et al. discloses the combination of two antennas, the first comprises a nonconductive layer on which is deposited first and second radiators, and the second is in the form of a double curved dish. The first antenna is disposed in a housing, which includes a back plate. The plate conforms to the shape of the back of the double curved dish against which it is mounted.
None of the patents discussed above deal with the needs or problems presented by the aftermarket, where it often desired to add UHF/VHF reception capability to an installed satellite dish antenna. Of course, a second UHF/VHF antenna could be installed at the expense of the esthetic appearance of the structure, e.g., a residence, to which two antennae are mounted. The resultant assembly of dish and UHF/VHF antennas must, of course, function when so assembled to receive their respective spectrums of the wireless video signal transmissions.
In a copending patent application Ser. No. 08/856,388, entitled "COMBINATION SATELLITE DISH WITH UHF/VHF ANTENNA" and filed May 15, 1997 in the name of Donald L. Snyder, there is disclosed an assembly comprising in its four figures a dish antenna and a UHF/VHF antenna, which includes two dipoles or portions. These portions are bent into a configuration similar to that of the dish. The UHF/VHF antenna is secured to the dish by supports.
The TV signals from the satellite source and the terrestrial source are outputted from the satellite dish antenna and the UHF/VHF antenna respectively and may be transmitted by coax cable in a variety of ways to the satellite receiver that is disposed within a building or home, on which this antenna assembly is mounted. As is well known in the art, the satellite receiver performs a number of functions. First, the receiver receives and demodulates the TV signals before feeding them to the TV display or set for viewing. Second, the satellite receiver also provides a selective switching function, whereby the viewer may select which of the satellite and the terrestrial signals is to be viewed and to apply that selected signal to the TV set. In one mode, two coax cables are run between the satellite receiver and the antenna assembly.
In a second mode, a pair of diplexers is used to permit but a single coax cable to be used to bring both of the satellite and terrestrial signals to the satellite receiver. In this mode, the cable from the UHF/VHF antenna is coupled to the VHF/UHF terminal of the diplexer, whereas the cable from the satellite dish antenna is coupled to the SAT terminal on the diplexer. The first diplexer is connected to the building structure, typically by a fastener such as a pair of screws.
Further, suitable amplifiers are available to improve fringe area reception of the VHF/UHF TV transmission by amplifying this signal. It is appreciated that the satellite receiver is designed to provide sufficient amplification to the satellite TV signal without the use of an additional amplifier. Where two coaxial cables are used to transmit the terrestrial and satellite signals to the satellite receiver, the UHF/VHF amplifier is inserted in circuit with the UHF/VHF cable, typically in proximity to the satellite signal. Where only a single cable is used to carry the terrestrial and satellite signals and two diplexers are used as described above, the UHF/VHF amplifier is connected in circuit between the second diplexer that is disposed within the structure, and the satellite receiver. The installation of the diplexers and/or UHF/VHF amplifier is complicated by the use of two cables or, in the alternative, the incorporation of two diplexers. It would be desirable, as taught by this invention, to simplify the interconnection of the antenna assembly and the satellite receiver disposed in the structure by using only one cable to carry these signals into the structure, and to eliminate the need to mount and to connect a separate UHF/VHF antenna.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.